


I Don’t Need Much Saving(But You’re Gonna Heal My Wounds)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, First Kiss, together lol, tw: reference to past accident and ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Daniel was looking for a nurse, but maybe he got more than what he bargained for.[Written for AOS AU August: Day 5]
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	I Don’t Need Much Saving(But You’re Gonna Heal My Wounds)

**Author's Note:**

> light T for references to past injuries/accidents & PTSD.

“Excuse me? Miss, are you a doctor?” Daisy whips her head to the left, following the voice coming from room 248. 

“Sorry, no. I’m from the IT department. But I can get a doctor if you want,” Daisy smiles kindly. The man shakes his head, smiling back. Daisy is taken aback for a moment. Happy moments are frequent in this building, but not happy people.

“That’s alright. I was just- ah nevermind. I probably shouldn’t keep you.”

Daisy finds herself weirdly averted to leaving. “I can stay. I have time,” she shrugs, then holds out her hand. “I’m Daisy, by the way.”

“Daniel,” the man shakes her hand. “I know you’re wondering why I’m here. I mean you’re obviously working. Me, I’m the guy in the hospital bed.” Daisy takes a seat at the foot of his bed. “Car accident,” he meets her eyes, “just needed a little bit of brain surgery.”

Daisy laughs jovially, “I’ve been working here a long time. I’m no surgeon, but I know that brain surgery is never little.” She grins at the bandage wrapped around his head. 

“Well I’ve been through worse,” he says it tightly, like he wants to share but can’t tell if he should. She nods, letting him know it’s okay. 

“Lost my leg in combat. Pretty nasty send off for a limb, but I make due. I have an excellent prosthetic,” his lips quirk slightly. 

“You served?”

“Only one tour. I’m on full disability now. Funny, I don’t feel disabled. I just feel like I have a fake leg,” his small smile appears again. Daisy feels her chest blossom. 

“I was an army tech. For three years. I grew up in the foster system, and at the time I thought it was my only escape.”

“Wow. And was it?” Daniel asks. 

Daisy’s face contorts with confusion, “Was it what?” 

“An escape. From the life you thought you couldn’t get out of.”

Daisy smiles, then lets out an awkward sigh. “Mostly it just gave me some serious PTSD. But I found my family there. So...I guess it was.”

Daniel nods, “I’m glad. So how did you get into working IT for a hospital then?”

“My- this guy who is basically my dad helped me find a job after I left the service. I had the skills with computers, so here I am.”

“Here you are. Wasting your precious time on some guy who had brain surgery.”

“I don’t think I’m wasting my time. I’m where I want to be,” Daisy pats the bed.

“Sure,” Daniel scoffs.

“I mean it. I’m not just entertaining a recovering man for fun. I mean maybe a little, but you seem...nice. Anyways, what do you do now? You know, normally, when you aren’t having brain surgery or crashing your car.”

“For the record, my car was crashed into, and I’ve already had brain surgery. But usually, I play middleman in the governor's office. You know, helping solve great big issues like who should’ve picked up what litter. The boring stuff all goes to court, anyways,” he winks.

Daisy laughs, “Hey, that’s kinda neat. I fix computers which tell you how close or far someone is to failing health everyday so...I’d say litter might win.”

“Ooh,” Daniel mock hisses, “yeah, litter wins.”

“Has your family visited you at all?” 

“No family. No siblings, my parents are dead, and no cousins or aunts or uncles or anything. No one from the military ever stuck. My therapist called those friendships ‘trauma bonds’.”

“I think I might have had a few of those too. So no one at all?”

“No. I had an ex who I was friends with, but she moved once the man who is the love of her life came back after being declared M.I.A. I’m happy for her.”

“You should have someone by your side.”

“Well, I’ve got you now.”

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere,” Daisy smiles. She can tell he’s the kind of guy who usually does this for other people. She finds herself wanting to be his person, his support system. 

So naturally Daisy finds herself spending more and more time by Daniel Sousa’s side for the next week as he continues to recover. It’s a Thursday, when he’s discharged. 

“You’re going home?” Daisy leans against the doorframe. Daniel looks up from where he is zippering his bag.

“Brain’s all healed. You look like you are too,” he nods to her jacket and purse in her arms.

“Yeah. Just about. Want a ride? Might be better than a taxi for your first trip out.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Daisy and Daniel finish collecting his limited belongings from his hospital room, and eventually make their way to Daisy’s car.

“Ready?” Daisy quirks an eyebrow. Daniel hesitated for a moment, before slipping into the car. Daisy follows in suit.

After they get on the road, Daisy’s anxiety levels rise. She begins tapping a finger against the steering wheel. 

“Everything okay?” Daniel asks. 

Daisy shrugs, “Are we still going to talk? I mean now that you no longer need a bedside company?”

Daniel sighs, then laughs wholly. 

“Daisy Johnson, you are not getting rid of me.” And thank god for red lights, because Daisy takes her eyes way off the road, and kisses Daniel Sousa. 

“That was nice,” she smiles as she pulls away. He says nothing, just smiles back. 

“I think we’re still gonna talk,” Daisy says slyly as she turns her attention back to the road.


End file.
